Circle of Love AU AA
by DarthAtika
Summary: A very different world where Anakin and Padme slowly but surely finds one another... or will they? A story about finding love with the right person at the right time.
1. Default Chapter

Circle of Love  
  
Disclaimer: Everything that is Star Wars is George's   
Anakin and Amidala and Bail are all the same age.   
  
I don't know how or when this happened, but all I know is that I have slowly but surely fell for my best friend...  
  
In a Galaxy far far away, there once lived a young man and the love of his live. Anakin Skywalker is the chosen one, and the whole Galaxy knows it. His amazing discovery on the planet Tatoonie was one of the most shocking news in the century. Ever since, holo news reporters have followed him everywhere. From his first lightsaber to his first mission, he couldn't even nap without a holo recorder in his face. His best friend Bail Organa doesn't even get all this attention, and he is the most eligible bachelor of this universe, since Bail IS the heir to Alderan, the riches planet in the universe. The two became best friends after that faithful year when Anakin and Bail was both 11 years old and Anakin dove in front of the young prince and saves Bail from an assassination attempt. From that point on the two boys had been inseparable. Due to their connection, Alderan has become Anakin's favorite and most frequently visited planet.   
Since Bail is still a young man, he attends the University of Karal, where most young nobility studies. Anakin also frequently visits Bail there and of course to check out the amazingly great looking girls that Bail is seeing. Anakin does not know how to communicate with people from the opposite sex; it's like missing from his genes or something. He got the speed, strength, intelligence, charisma (a pretty good public speaker), coordination, but all that seems to go away. Maybe he just hasn't met the right girl yet. Once he finds her, he will find his tongue.   
This trip to Karal is a special one, cause his usually calm and cocky buddy sound too excited on the phone. Something big is up, or someone huge is in his life. As soon as Anakin received that message he asked the council for permission to take a break. It has been a while since he took one, all the missions has taken lots of his time. You know it does take time to keep the order of the Galaxy; it's pretty big you know. Anakin slowly eased his vessel onto the docking bay. He hops out of the pilot seat expecting a very cheery young man to greet him but instead he sees nothing, not even a trace of his best friend. Anakin acts as though he wasn't slightly hurt by his best friend's disappearance but he is sure that Bail has a good excuse. Anakin struts into the administration office and found out that there is a message there for Anakin from Bail.  
  
"Hey buddy, sorry that I am not there to greet you, I am sure you are a little choked but you will act all tough by now anyway. There is this annoying meeting on Alderan right now so I have to be here for a week. There is no point for you to come here cause by the time you get here it would be half way through the week and then fly back it would just be a huge mess. So why don't you enjoy yourself for a week and wait for my return. I have already set up a room for you on campus. Go out have fun. Most people don't follow stuff with the force anyway so you are basically an unknown here. Enjoy it while you still can buddy."  
  
Anakin laughs at his friend's cheeky comment and thanked the headmaster when she handed him his room key. A week without the limelight would be great for Anakin. He slowly trotted around campus with the two duffle bags that he brought. They are mainly NON-Jedi outfits because the council thinks that it would be best if he didn't attract too much attention. Using his keen sense of direction Anakin easily found his room. He scanned the key over the scanner and placed his eye in front of the retinal scanner. Everything checked out and he is in. The room was a nice cozy one. Very much like his room back at the temple, a bed and a window. Anakin changed out of his tunic and took a long deserving shower. After he is done, he checked the monitor and sees what was the schedule for the day. For once his schedule was empty, just a slot for dinner. Wow, Anakin is actually at a lost without anything to do, he never really had free time before. Anakin picked up his feet and decide to go walk around campus, not knowing that he will bump into the love of his life.   
Anakin wondered off to a little clock tower right in front of the main library. He is at awe with the beauty of the lake that is right behind the tower. Then suddenly he hears this cry for help. Using his keen Jedi sense, he quickly located the life form in distress; he jumped in the lake and quickly fetched the drowning young boy. It only took minutes to get the boy out of the water and to calm him down, but it also took only minutes to attract tons of attention.   
"So much for a peaceful vacation." Anakin blushes at the complimenting praises. He still can't handle compliments well yet. The young boy is fine, he just cramped up when he was swimming that is all. The mother thanked him and invited him to dinner Anakin reluctantly accepted the offer. Not that Anakin had anything better to do that night anyway, and he is sure that it beats cafeteria food.   
Anakin had to take another shower before he leaves for the young boy's house. He hopes out of the shower and picked out something that is more formal because after all he is going to be a guest. He picked out a pair of khaki colored pants and a blue long sleeves shirt that matched his ocean blue eyes. The instruction on the map was simple enough for Anakin to find the house on the first try. Anakin knocked on the door and a very sweet voice came on the COM link.  
"Who is this?" said the angelic voice.  
"Err... I am the young man who saved the boy's life this afternoon." Anakin replies not knowing what to say really.   
"Well come on in, we have been expecting you." And with that last comment, the door swung opened. The driveway that leads up to the mansion was gorgeous. Anakin haven't seen so many different types of flowers before. The main door was open before Anakin even got to it. There a robot unit guilded Anakin to the waiting area. Anakin waited for a couple of minutes and before he knows it the young boy attacked him. The boy gave Anakin one of the most vicious hug.   
"Thanks man, if it weren't for you I have no idea what would happen to me." The boy cried.  
"No problem, what's your name again son?" Anakin manages to squeak out.   
"Edward Naberrie III, but you can call me Eddie. All my friends call me Eddie and I think I want you to be one of my friends." The boy can spit out like 30 words per second.   
"All right then, Eddie, why don't you call me Ani since all my friends call me that." Anakin replies with a wide grin.   
The boy is star struck; Ani is his newfound idol and hero.   
"You are not giving this nice gentleman a hard time now are you Eddie?" The angelic voice speaks again. As a matter of fact the angel voice was watching the whole time.   
"No Padme I am not, how can I give Ani any hard time, I LIKE ANI." Eddie answers her big sister.   
"Good." Padme says and gently kisses her much younger brother on his forehead, there is a ten years gap between them. Turning her attention to the man she speaks, "Thank you so much for saving my brother's life this afternoon. I am Padme." She offers her hand.   
"I am Anaki..." Before he can finish Edward interrupted him.  
"And this is Ani," Edward grabs Ani's arm and fling Ani's attention towards himself. "You wanna go see my room?"  
Padme laughs at her little brother's eagerness. Anakin blushes not really knowing what to do in this situation, and manages a half smile. Padme is captivated by this smile and unknowing found herself staring at this stranger and cannot peel her eyes off of him.   
Before Anakin get a chance to see his little admirer's room, dinner is ready. So Edward reluctantly brings him back downstairs to the dinning room. The food smells great, much better than the high-end cafeteria food that Anakin has been eating for the past. Oh 12 years. Anakin haven't felt so good in a long time, people joking around at the dinner table, passing the corn and the mashed potato around. Anakin couldn't but help stare at the girl sitting across from him. The way she carried herself is like a force field that keeps him glued on to her. Padme has also noticed her guest's intense mesmerizing gaze and she is trying her best to act as if she is NOT getting these knots in her stomach. If a person's eyes were really a window to a person's soul, then Padme would not believe how beautiful Ani's soul is.   
"So Ani, tell us a little bit about yourself now since we have told you like everything about us." Mrs. Naberrie asks politely not trying to probe into his personal life or anything.  
"Well there isn't much about me really, just your average 20 year old." Anakin chuckles, wait till the media get a load of this understatement.   
"My sister is twenty too... so is her friend but I don't like her friend." Edward interrupts.  
"EDDIE! Well I happen to like my friend." Padme adds a little superiority to her tone.   
Anakin gives another one of his cute smirks at this scene. Padme swallows the lump in her throat and asks.  
"So what are you studying here?" She manages to spit out.  
"I am new actually, I am just here on a routine vacation." Anakin replies  
"A strange place to pick as your vacation spot." Padme says.  
"I am a strange person." And with that he gazes at her with a very intense yet soulful set of eyes.   
"Ani?" Edward tugs at his arms. "Do you know how to fight?"  
"What do you mean Eddie?" Anakin doesn't really know how to answer that.  
"Like sword fighting. Padme's friend tried to teach me once but he was lousy at it so I was wondering if you know how so you could teach me." Eddie asks with hope.   
"I sure do, how about I show you some moves after I clean these dishes?" Anakin replies.  
"OH NO you don't have to do that, the dishes will be taken care of." Mrs. Naberrie replies.  
"My lady, I always clean up my own dishes it is like a habit, and it is the polite thing to do since I did eat a free meal I have to contribute some labor." Anakin explains.  
"Yes and your labor is that you saved my son's life and now you are going to teach him how to sword fight." With that last word, Mrs. Naberrie ordered some robots to take the dishes.   
Eddie grabbed two wooden sticks and Anakin showed him a couple of movies. Eddie was at awe. He has never seen anyone work with just a stick and make it look so threatening and easy. Before Anakin knows it is already Eddie's bedtime and he finds himself telling him one of his adventures for Eddie's bedtime story. Anakin tucks Eddie in and slowly creeps out of his room. He turns around and gently shuts the door.   
"You are going to be a great father one day." Padme whispers, she was there the whole time watching him.  
"You think?"   
"For sure. I am heading back to campus now, you want to walk me back?"  
"Anything for a lady."   
  
The walk back isn't that long a walk. Half an hour max, but it seems like it was only a few seconds for Amidala and Anakin. They talked about everything, from their favorite holovid to their favorite food. Anakin even told her some embarrassing moments. Anakin really feel connected to her, he can't explain it, but when she is around he just want to tell her everything so that there won't be any secrets between them. Maybe he just felt that those amazing memories that he has aren't complete without her in it. So this way, she can be incorporated by words. Amidala haven't had so much fun in a while. Being with someone who seems so... so... real. Everything about him is truthful, no lies. She doesn't have to put up a front, or that diplomatic mask she has. She can be, and finally be, herself. Unknowingly, Amidala shivered at the chilly cool breeze of the night. Then Anakin slides his right arm around her.   
"I'd offer you my jacket, but I am not wearing one." Anakin looks straight into her brown eyes. "So my arm would be the only thing I have to offer for now."  
"Well I accept. Thank you." Amidala cuddles in closer to Anakin for warmth and of course a little of something else. He smells so good.   
"Here we are, this is your room right?" Anakin whispers gently.  
Amidala was in a daze she has no idea that they were already there. Anakin's keen Jedi sense could sense that this is her room but he can't sense why she hasn't eagerly go inside yet since it is getting really chilly outside.   
"Thanks for walking me back." Amidala thanks Anakin, and leans forward to give him a hug. The hug was perfect, not too hard a squeeze but hard enough to show that he likes her. Amidala didn't want to let go but she can feel that Anakin's cheek, which was resting on her forehead is ice cold.   
"Give me a call once you get home ok?" Amidala asks.  
"Sure thing. You sure you want me to call still it's late your roommate might get mad at me."  
"I don't have a roommate."  
"As you wish then." Anakin says and leans forward to kiss her on the forehead. "Goodnight"  
"Er.... Ok." Amidala is still in an aftershock stage. She is trying to savor every minute of that peck on her forehead.   
  
Anakin did as he told and called Padme as soon as he gets home. This amazing friendship of theirs developed faster than Anakin's pod racer. Within a week, Anakin felt as though he has known her for decades. He told her absolutely everything. They called each other when they are apart and talked on the phone all night long, sometimes the calls last until the next morning when they see each other again. They saw each other everyday and just hung out together and of course occasionally with Edward as well. It's Friday night, and Anakin laid out a blanket on the field and held Padme close to him as he points out the stars to her.   
"Oh, and there," he signals with his finger. "Is where I got my first battle scar. Well not quite a battle scar since I tripped over my master's robe on my way down from our ship and scrapped myself on the rocks." Padme chuckles and plays with his braid. She thinks it is fascinating that he is a Jedi; she hasn't meant many Jedi before. Anakin still didn't tell her that he is THE Anakin Skywalker yet, well actually she just knows him as Ani, and Anakin likes that and intend to keep it that way until she asks.   
"Man, I wish I can spend every Friday like this." Anakin sighs.  
"Me, too" Padme snuggles in closer.  
"Padme, I am so glad I found you. I connect with you so well."   
"I know Ani and I am glad I found you, you are my bestest friend in the whole wide galaxy."  
"And you are my 'bestest' friend too." She truly IS the most important thing in his life and he is not shy about telling how important she is to him.   
"Oh force. What did you say today is?" Padme suddenly remember something.  
"It's Friday." Anakin replies, a little startled by her sudden outburst.   
"Oh force." Padme jumped up looked down at the clock tower and realize that she is late. She sprints towards the hanger leaving Anakin in bewilderment. Anakin packed up the stuff as quickly as he could and ran after Padme. To his surprise, when he get there, Anakin saw Padme in another one's arms. Bail picked her up and spun her around laughing loudly. Bail catches a glimpse of Anakin and slowly lands Padme down.   
"BUDDY! How did you know I am coming home tonight, I was going to go surprise you at your dorm." Bail gives Anakin a huge hug.   
"Well I."  
"This is perfect, my best girl AND my best man both come pick me up. What more can I ask for."  
Anakin's heart tightens when he heard Bail refers to Padme as HIS girl, no should he say, Best Girl...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Shattered dreams

Circle of Love  
  
Disclaimer: Everything that is Star Wars is George's   
Anakin and Amidala and Bail are all the same age.   
  
  
Anakin's beautiful fantasy has just been torn to pieces, everything just happened so quickly he didn't really have the chance to digest it all. How much Padme meant to him or how much she has actually hurt him. He really tried to act cool about this whole thing since Padme seems to be fine about it and just carried their friendship on as if nothing happened. Anakin was lying on his bed when his buzzer rang. "Hello" cracks a dejected Anakin. "Hey, it's me." Padme replies sheepishly. Anakin swings around and looks at his clock. It's already two in the morning, but he honestly doesn't care since he hasn't had a goodnight sleep since he found out. "Yes dear?" Anakin tries to make things sound the way they use to.   
"Arghh I don't know what to do." Padme complains.  
"What?"  
"Bail, I can't stop thinking about him." Padme explains. Anakin feels a sharp pain in his chest cavity, must be the fact that he haven't eaten yet.   
"Go call him then." Anakin tries to be as comforting as possible.  
"You think I should? What if I wake him, I don't want to make it look as though I am so needy." Padme replies.  
"You won't wake him, that never stopped you from calling me in the middle of the night." Anakin replies with a little bit of sarcasm.   
"Hahaha, but you are Ani, my pal. This is Bail my..."   
"My what?" Anakin doesn't even know why he asked he really didn't want to know.   
"The one guy I finally let myself to love. I mean I have had boyfriends but I was never serious about them."  
Anakin stopped paying attention after the word, love. "Padme, it's late and I got to go to bed."  
"Do you have to? All right then I will see you tomorrow." Padme answers reluctantly.  
"Yeah I guess. Goodnight and sweet dreams."   
"Night Ani" Anakin waited for a few more seconds to see if she has anything else nicer than a simple 'night' to say, but to his disappointment, that is all he will ever get for the night.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Middle of the night

Days drag on like weeks for Anakin, and it is getting harder and harder for him to find excuses to say that he is busy. Anakin sits in his room and can practically hear Bail and Padme making out. Not exactly what he wanted to hear.   
"Kinster" Bail knocks on his door. "Hey boy, you have to come out with me tonight, I barely see you and you are here to visit man. You are my best friend, geez I want to see more than your room door."   
Anakin smiles at his best friend's effort. He loves that guy, practically a brother to him. "Of course why not. Where are you going tonight?" Anakin shouts back.   
"Well I was thinking of the old hang out what do you think?"   
"Anything bud." Anakin replies.   
"Oh and you won't mind that Padme comes right cause she said she really want to get to know you better seeing that you are my main man and all." Bail concludes.   
Anakin weakly laughs in his head 'get to know me better huh'. I showed her everything. I told her everything. I gave her... everything.   
  
Night rolled along, Anakin waited for Padme and Bail by the clock tower. The couples trotted hand in hand and 20 minutes late. Anakin gives one of his warm smiles towards his best friend, and then he flashes an equally warm fake smile towards the girl who played him for a fool. Padme is either really dense or she enjoys torturing Anakin, she playfully swings and hangs on the Anakin's arms just like the old times.   
"I missed you Ani." Padme playfully teases.   
"I am sure you did." Anakin's answer sounds playful but beneath the candy coating it is filled with annoyance.   
The nightclub was filled with people, chatting and drinking which Anakin thinks that he will do for the first time tonight. He has drank before but not to a point where he is completely wasted. That's where Bail and Anakin are different. Bail lives for the moment, Anakin lives for the long run. But for this occasion Anakin thinks he might as well listen to his friend for once.   
Anakin is about to take a blaster and shoot his head off right then and there. All night long Bail and Padme kissed each other and is practically inseparable. All except for Bail's wondering eyes of course, something Anakin always reminded him about. 'YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND'. The light in the club dims and the owner recognizes Bail and Anakin, so he decides to tell a few embarrassing stories. How Anakin always have to carry a very wasted Bail out of there, how Bail gets into fights and Anakin has to mind trick many people to get them out of situations. THEN the problem occurred, the owner mentions Anakin's amazing singing talent. I mean lets face it, he is Anakin, he can do anything. "Ani, Ani, Ani" The room chants.   
"Go get em tiger." Bail encourages. "I am sure he wrote something new since the last time he was here."   
Anakin was handed his guitar, and he tones it a little. "Well, I really hate Bail for knowing me so well, and yes I did write something new."   
"Is it for me Ani?" A waitress jokes. Padme senses a flash of jealousy in her. Who does that waitress think she is for saying that to Ani?   
Anakin clears his throat. "How bout this one is to all the beautiful waitresses in the house." And he winks at the last one the cracked the joke. The waitress covers half her face and blushes. Padme rolls her eyes at the gesture she stares at Anakin with anger. How dare you Anakin... how dare you flirt with her right in front of me.   
Anakin gracefully plays the guitar and the first word that drips from his lips was the most beautiful thing Padme have ever heard.  
  
  
  
"Well, I just wrote this a few weeks ago. Inspired by my recent visit here. Still need a little work on trust me." Anakin said gracefully but everyone knows deep down inside this song is meant for her and just for her.   
  
My whole life has changed   
Since you came in, I knew back then   
You were that special one   
I'm so in love, so deep in love   
  
You make my love complete   
You are so sweet, no one competes   
Glad you came into my life   
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight   
  
"Anakin out did himself again." Bail smiles. "Come on woman lets hit the dance floor." Padme hates it when Bail calls her woman but then again those are minor things right? She places her chin on Bail's dipped shoulders. She wasn't paying much attention to him more like she was there merely because she is so use to being there. Just a routine, in Bail's arms, nothing new, nothing exciting. Her attention is focused on the blond on the stage.   
  
  
Girl, you open me, I'm wide open   
And I'm doing things I never do   
But I feel so good, I feel so good   
Why it takes so long for me finding you   
  
This is my story and I'm telling you   
It's not fiction, it's surely a fact   
Without you right here having my back   
I really don't know just where I'd be at   
  
  
Why does Padme's heart aches at every beat of this song. It seems as though it is directed right at her. His voice, filled with angst and her heart filled with pain. She wants him to stop, stop hurting the both of them.   
  
I analyzed myself, I was buck wild   
Never thought about settling down   
But all the time I knew I was ready   
But not with all my friends around   
  
But girl, I put you first now (I put you first now)   
You made me, helped mold me (Helped mold me, baby)   
Turned me into a man, I'm so responsible   
And I owe it all to you   
  
  
'And you made ME who I am' Padme almost yelled out loud. Oh god this is tormenting her. She wants him to know she cares. She wants him to know that she is thankful that someone is listening to her... no not thankful that is not the right word. It is something more, something deeper than mere thankful. She can feel Bail kissing her neck, she tries really hard to focus on it and lie to herself that this is a wonderful feeling. But it's not, she can't even remember the last time she liked it.   
  
God has blessed me} God has blessed me, baby   
Girl, He was good to me when He sent you   
{I'm so happy, baby}   
I'm so happy, I'm so happy, baby, oh, yes, baby   
{Share my world} Come and share my world, baby,   
oh...whoa...yeah. yeah   
{I'm so in love} I'm so in love   
I'm addicted to your love, baby, yeah...   
  
  
And 'I love you' Padme wanted to throw herself onto the stage but obviously that would not be the wise thing to do. "Well this song is useless to me now, why don't I dedicate it to my best friend and his girlfriend." Anakin points towards the 'happy' couple.   
"Everytime you guys hear this... you" His gaze burns directly into Padme's soul. "can think of the man who loves you so much that he would have sacraficed everything just to be there for a second. Just to hold you for a second, just to call you his own for a second."   
"Hahah I wouldn't go that far Anakin" Bail laughs in his regal laugh. "But I do like you a lot." He smiles at Padme "and I will like you a lot more after you give daddy a little more sugar." He leads in for a kiss. He is such an agressive kisser, Padme also doesn't like that. It's just a physical thing. No connection at all at any other level...  
  
Weeks rolled by, and things carried out the way that it is supposed to be carried out. Bail and Padme continue on their dates, and occasionally Anakin joins in as a third wheel, but Padme didn't mind since he is far more entertaining than Bail. Bail certainly doesn't mind because Anakin can take Padme off his hands when his eyes wonder off to other beauties. Anakin is probably the only one that has a problem with it. His heart warms up every time he manages to make Padme smiles or just the fact that she is making eye contact with him. He long for the goodnight hug that he gets at the end of every date. On the down side, he can't stand the way Bail puts his hands on Padme's knees when they sit, he can't stand how Bail smiles her hair whenever he wants to. He can't stand the fact that it is Bail's arms around Padme every night and all he gets is a phone call occasionally. Tomorrow morning is the morning that Anakin returns to temple and tonight is the night that he is going to tell her how he feels.   
Anakin is really glad that Padme said that she wants to spend the last day with Anakin alone. "I don't care Bail, you get to see him whenever you want, if he leaves tomorrow I will never get to see him as much so tonight is MY night with my Anakin"   
Anakin's heart literally jumped a beat when he heard her refer to him as her Anakin. He has everything planned out for the night, he is going to go with her to their favorite hang out and he is going to tell her how much he loves her after they dance to a couple of slow songs that Anakin has requested before hand. He is going to look her in the eye and just let her see right through him.   
  
  
Anakin adjust his shirt and looks down at watch. Yes he is fifteen minutes early way to not look desperate old boy. He clears his throat and practices a few times before he knock on the door. "Hey" no he shakes his head. "Hello there" he shakes his head again. Why is this so hard? The door cracks open, which nearly made Anakin jump out of his pants. "You are silly" Eddie teased. "Are you here for our weekly get together? Cause if you are you are early. I already saw you two days ago. I really want to spend time with you but I have a date." And the little boy gives Anakin a wink. Anakin is calm once again. Eddie always make him smile. "Anakin." He looks up and sees his angel. "I'll just be a couple more minutes."   
"Take your time, I am early anyways."   
"Non sense, I'd been expecting you since the day you said yes to this. Now you are technically a day late." She jokes.   
"Well I didn't know you want to see me so badly." Anakin flirts back.   
"Well I don't want to see you so badly." Padme replies bursting his bubble. "I NEED to see you so badly."   
Anakin's smile turned into a mischievous one. He'd love to take her in his arms and plant a big gentle kiss on her lips and sweep her off of her feet. But he needs to remember Padme is just kidding, since they do this type of things all the time. Padme lost herself at the sight of Anakin. He looks so. So... Great (Moments like this you are lucky to spit one word out).   
Anakin waits for another five minutes he can hear Padme talking to her mom and telling her that she will be home late. She jogs down the stairs and Anakin sticks out his arm and whispers staring deep into her eyes. "Shall we my lady?" 


	4. I don't believe this

The 'date' started off with coffee at the local beanery. They laughed and giggled and recalled some of the better times before things got awkward between them. Ani has the best smile in the world. It's so... so... real. He's laughing not because he is trying to get something from me, or to entertain me. He is laughing because he wants to laugh. Just as Padme drifts off in a daze, a young Eldorian coughed to interrupt. "Excuse me Sir Skywalker. I don't know if you remember me, but I certainly remember you... you were the hero that saved my planet from the evil trade federation... remember? From..." The young boy stuttered.   
"Of course I do," Anakin beamed one of his heart felt smile. "You are Igu, I had to hide at your house once remember? And you were a brave little boy standing up to the interrogation."   
The young boy's eyes glittered with tears... "Sir... That was nothing compared to what you did for us."  
"Nah, don't mention it..." Anakin pats the boy in the head. "My heart will always be with your planet. As it will always be with those who are suffering from injustice." The boy hugged Anakin and ran off to rejoin his friends.   
"I see you got a fan there."   
"Not a fan, a friend"  
"Then you must have a lot of friends"  
"Well I certainly hope I do." Anakin takes another sip of his coffee. "So where were we?"  
"I thought I had your heart." Padme teases.  
"What?" Anakin asks.  
"I thought I had your heart, now you say your heart is with all those who suffer, now tell me, how many hearts do you have to go out to all those planets AND me." Padme gazes into Anakin's eyes.  
Anakin takes another sip of his coffee and replies with a low and serious tone. "My heart."  
*Say it's mine, say it's mine forever Anakin* Padme wishes to herself.  
"My heart is given to those who truly needs it. Who would cherish it. Who would hold it with the most delicate touch knowing that it's the most delicate thing that will ever be given to them for it is the greatest thing I can give them..." he gazes with the hot intensity of Tatoonie twin suns. "So why don't you tell me... if you are one of those who truly needs it and will cherish it."   
"I..." Padme is lost; she had no idea how to answer that.   
"No hurry, think it over." Anakin draws back to his usual self, the playful one.   
"No, I have an answer." Without really thinking over what she was about to say, her pride won't let her be on the defense here.   
"I said no hurry, I plan to share a lifetime with you." Anakin lets out a mocking laugh.   
"No I really do..." Just then her personal pager beeped. Only immediate family and Bail have this number, not even Anakin. "Would you hold on for a sec?"  
"That's what I have been doing the past weeks haven't I? A few more seconds won't hurt." It seems as though Anakin can sense who the caller is already.   
*You can't possibly be jealous of your best friends, really... you really can't be serious * It's like not allowed, a rule or something. *   
"Hello? Yes honey." Padme turns her back on Anakin for some privacy.   
"You can't be serious" Anakin mutters under his breath. He can feel his cheeks flush with annoyance. *That's it if this call takes longer than half an hour without her acknowledging me. Then I am out of here* He thought to himself.   
Half an hour turned into an hour, Anakin kept telling himself five more minutes and that's final. He just couldn't convince himself. When Padme was finished with her call she turned back to her now cold coffee. "Oohh this is cold..." She complains. "You want me to get you another one?" Anakin asks masking his discontent.   
"Actually it's quite all right, I have something to go to that I completely forgot about. I am sooo sorry Ani. I will make it up to you." Padme gives him a peck on his forehead, but he pulled away.   
"Don't." He said sternly.  
"Who stepped on your toe?" Padme snaps back sarcastically. "I will see you later."  
"Sure." Anakin answers coldly and when Padme is out of ear's way he finished his 'don't' sentence. "Don't pity me" 


	5. A minute of bliss

Padme rushes home to get changed. She only had ten minutes before Bail pick her up for a surprise. She loves surprises. She gets home and runs up her stairs to her room.   
"Home already?" Asks a worried Mother. "I hope nothing went wrong. Did you and Anakin fight?"  
"Oh no no no just that Bail called and said he had something really important to show me." She replies trying to catch her breath at the same time.  
"It better BE important for you to leave Anakin in this 'special' time spent together. You know you are the one that suggested this and now you leave him stranded" Her mother replies with wisdom in her words.   
"Oh mom, it's just Anakin" She answers without even thinking over that statement. "He won't mind, besides I will make it up to him tomorrow. I will have all of my life to make it up to him. I plan to have him by my side all through it."   
"Just because you plan it doesn't mean he WILL be there all your life." Her mom answers. "You know, it's a funny thing. Relationships are often a two way thing. You have to GIVE as much as you receive, and when you are willing to give more than you receive you know then you are truly in love."  
"Does that mean I am in love with Bail? Cause I am definitely giving more than receiving." Padme mocks her mom.  
"Well that depends, does this giving makes you feel good? Or this giving is just a reflex because you have just been doing it for a while now, and that it's just a... routine?" Her mom wittily replies. "I mean, I have a cup of coffee everyday, but that doesn't mean I love coffee, it's just a habit. Something that is there. Something that I have done for quite a while and I don't see any other better replacement."  
Padme's mom picks up some toys and throws it back into the basket.   
"I mean, if I see something better than coffee, like tea for instant, tea treats me better than coffee, tea makes me feel better than having coffee... I would trade coffee in for tea in a heartbeat." She continues. "But the thing is, it's not just up to you if you want tea, it's also if YOU are deserving of tea."   
  
Padme is now really confused with this whole conversation with her mother. What is she talking about tea and coffee? Geez if she wants tea that badly I will go buy her some tomorrow. She quickly dismissed the thought and ran upstairs to change. Bail was late, but no worries, Padme had all the time she had in the world. The doorbell rang, and she quickly got up and rang to go get it. It wasn't Bail, but instead it was Anakin.   
  
"Anakin what are you doing here?" Padme asks shocked at his presence.  
"Well, I thought maybe something went wrong at your house and I was worried. Like maybe Eddie was in trouble or something." Anakin sheepishly replies avoiding all eye contact so that she can't see the disappointment in his eyes when she ran out on him.   
"Oh no... it's not like that important." She giggles back; he looks so cute when he is worried. She just loves the way his eyebrow crinkles up and the concern tone of his voice. The way he bites his lips... wow his eyes are gorgeous.   
"Whatever it is though, I am sure you had a good excuse." Anakin honestly speaks out. "At first I found myself angry at you cause I thought you were blowing me off for no apparent reason. You know something stupid like you forgot to type a holonet show or something."  
Padme can't look at Anakin at all anymore. Although she isn't doing something stupid like typing a show, but she is ditching him for another guy. Oh but it's not just another guy, it's her boyfriend. Anakin notices the uneasiness. "Oh force, tell me it's not something that stupid." Feeling his own temper flare up, and this is something that he is not used to.   
"No Ani, it's not something stupid like that." Padme leans in for a hug to comfort him. Anakin's jag locks, and he closes his eyes to savor this moment, which he can feel in his gut is so right. Padme notice the chemistry between them too. *Is this what it's supposed to feel like?* she asks herself. All these feelings she has inside her is not making any sense. She was so sure that Bail was the one, but if he is then what on earth is this wonderful feeling. Her knees are weak and the world is spinning so fast that she has to close her eyes. The funny thing though, even with her eyes closed. She can still see Anakin. Standing here, holding her, protecting her, promising her the world.   
Finally Anakin shifted back from this embrace and looks at her, straight through her soul. You can see the conflict in Anakin's eyes. *You can't do this Skywalker; she is your best friend's girl. This is stupid Anakin. Don't do it, don't do it.* Yes his head might be telling him one thing, but his heart has already led him to the very thing that has been haunting him ever since he laid eyes on her. Padme tiptoed to meet her other half's lips. It was one of the most gentle and soft quick kiss. It feels like they have been doing this for a long time. Everything was perfect. Padme reaches up for another kiss. This one lasted maybe a second or two longer. As he pulled away, they rested their foreheads against one another. Anakin swallows the lump in his throat while Padme gathers herself before she faints she can feel all the blood rushing to her cheeks.   
"What are we doing?" Padme asks.  
"I don't know, but I know I have wanted to do this since the day I saw you." He leans to capture another gentle kiss.  
"I have to go Ani," Padme breathes out in between kisses.  
"All right," Anakin continues to slowly kiss her cheeks, her forehead, behind her ears.  
"I have to..." Padme can't even control herself; she searched for his lips for another kiss.   
"All right, I will let you go." He stares at her with his loving blue eyes and a crocked smirk. "But not for long. Call me when you are done whatever you are doing." He turns around holding her hand, taking her out to the door with him.   
"Goodbye." He leans in for a goodbye kiss.  
Now this time, Padme is the one who can't let go of him. Tugging on his braid. Anakin finally disappeared into the empty night after a very long goodbye. Padme stands by the door staring at the floor, she can't wipe that smile on her face, and hates her doorway for taking her Anakin away, but she also loves her doorway because it also brings Anakin to her. Just then her train of thoughts was interrupted when a car pulled up. It's Bail, about a good hour late.   
"Ooh waiting for me at the door this time, can't get enough of me eh." Bail shouted as he ran up the driveway.   
Padme is in a daze, for a minute she had no idea who it was talking to her. "I missed you a lot, let's go to your surprise, it's this new club, I booked a table. It's going to be a great party." He practically yanked her arm out of her socket.   
  
When they arrived at the clue, the scene was hoping. Things were so loud Padme swears that you can see the rippling effect of the music on the walls and the chairs. Bail had booked a room for his guests, it look like it's going to be a small close knit party since the table only fit about six people. Three people were there already and Padme recognizes some of them automatically. It's Devon, and Kelly the usual crowd that Bail hangs around. But she has no idea who the third man was. Kelly looks exceptionally jumpy though. She is not her usual confident self. It's hard not to be confident if you were her, she is practically perfect in everyway. Not just look wise, but also her soul. Padme can't think of a time when Kelly hasn't put others before herself. You cannot possibly find a reason to hate her or even dislike her. Kelly is someone you would fall in love with at first sight.   
  
"Why are you so jumpy Kel?" Padme joked.   
"I don't know, maybe cause there is a chance he will be here tonight" Kelly sheepishly replies. She has a voice of an angel.   
"Who?" but Kelly is already back to her little trance, which just started some more teasing from Devon.   
"I just have to wait for everyone of my best friends and then I can give you your surprise." Bail stares at her longingly. Bail definitely has his moments where he just sweeps her off of her feet.   
"Is Anakin coming?" The mysterious man replies. Scott is his name and he is a Jedi knight; as a matter of fact he grew up with Anakin belonging to the same clan when they were young before going their separate ways with different masters. "Cause I thought he has something really important tonight or so he have told me." Scott gives himself an evil smirk for he know exactly why Anakin is not here.   
"Oh how rude of me, my name is Scott m'lady." Scott gets up and gives Padme a little bow. Bail laughed at his friend's expense.   
"And Padme as you can see, he is also a Jedi, always so formal." Bail mockingly gives Scott a little bow.   
"You are Padme?" Scott said beyond surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
Before Padme can answer this strange question Anakin shows up. "Speak of the devil." Bail gets up to give his buddy a bear hug.  
"I am no devil Anakin replies" His smile lights up the room. Then this smile faded rapidly when he sees Padme sitting there around the table.   
"Ok now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make." Bail gets down on one of his knee and takes out a beautiful ring.  
"Padme... you make me feel like a whole differently person. When I am with you, all I want to do is to be a better man. One that is worthy of your hand. So I am here now, down on one knee offering you my heart, if you choose to accept... you will make me the happiest man alive. I will give you the world." Bail looks lovingly into her eyes.   
Padme is so confused right now. What in the force is going on tonight. Her eyes glazed up with tears. Tears which she has no idea if it was out of joy or out of sorrow. If she say yes, then she would break Anakin's heart, but if she say no, she would break Bail's. 


	6. goodbye

And Padme as you can see, he is also a Jedi, always so formal." Bail mockingly gives Scott a little bow.  
  
"You are Padme?" Scott said beyond surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Before Padme can answer this strange question Anakin shows up. "Speak of the devil." Bail gets up to give his buddy a bear hug.  
  
"I am no devil" Anakin replies, his smile lights up the room. Then this smile faded rapidly when he sees Padme sitting there around the table.  
  
"Ok now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make." Bail gets down on one of his knee and takes out a beautiful ring.  
  
"Padme. you make me feel like a whole differently person. When I am with you, all I want to do is to be a better man. One that is worthy of your hand. So I am here now, down on one knee offering you my heart, if you choose to accept. you will make me the happiest man alive. I will give you the world." Bail looks lovingly into her eyes.  
  
Padme is so confused right now. What in the force is going on tonight. Her eyes glazed up with tears. Tears which she has no idea if it was out of joy or out of sorrow. If she say yes, then she would break Anakin's heart, but if she say no, she would break Bail's.  
  
Just before Padme could answer the question, an explosion sounded near the main entrance of the club. Instinctively Anakin throws himself on top of Padme to protect her. When the dusts settle, Anakin looks fiercely into Padme's eyes. "Are you ok?" Anakin asks with the most serious tone of voice. Padme nods and before she can even say thank you. Scott and Anakin ran out the door to survey the damages. Bail walks over to Padme and gives her a loving hug. "For a minute there I thought I lost you." Bail breathes out. "And now more than ever I am certain that you are the only one for me, I can't lose you Padme." "And I." Padme chokes back the tears.  
  
"Everything is ok, security is taking care of things. You ok my lord and lady?" Scott checks up on the couple. "We are fine thank you Scott." Bail answers. "Where is Anakin?" Padme solicits worriedly. "He went off to take care of a few things." Scott answers reluctantly; he knows very well what the truth is but refuse to say it in front of this frantic crowd. "Do you know when he will be back" "No."  
  
By the clock tower.  
  
"I'd knew I'd find you here" Padme whispers to the very sad silhouette. "My life is an open book, very easy to read unlike some people I know." Anakin answers with spite. "What's that supposed to mean?" Padme responds defensively. "You know very well what that means. I should have guessed what could have made you run out on us so quickly." and then a moment of uncomfortable silent. "I couldn't have been more certain of anything in my life. the feelings I have for you. I am so sure that you are the one." Anakin's face twists with pain. "When I am not with you, all I do is think of you. I would make up situations and make sure I always have something smart to say. Something that would make you smile. Force knows I try." Anakin bites his lower lip, trying to hold back the tears. "Now come to think of it, that's really pathetic. I can't call this love. When it's just a one way thing. It's just an infatuation." Anakin looks at her, no longer with the loving eyes he once possessed. These ones were cold, lonely, regretful. His face relaxes as if he just let go a huge baggage of burden. "hahaha" he starts to laugh like a mad man. Padme really doesn't know how to react to this. She can feel her face heating up from anger. She can't believe he is bashing her like this and she has nothing to say in her own defense. "Anakin." Padme attempts to tell him that she doesn't even know what's going on. "Stop. this is not the time for you to throw some sweet remarks and re-capture my heart. I am not that idiot anymore. I am not your puppet. I am not here to entertain you in this little game of yours." Anakin spits back. "I can't believe how fast you can fall off the high pedestal I have you on. Five hours ago, I worshipped the very ground you walked on, and now." he paused to think about what he is about to say for his master always told him not to build all the bridges and he will eventually have to be held accountable for the words he is about to say. "from this minute on, you mean nothing to me." And with that he just broke his own and Padme's heart. "Have a nice life." He leans in for a kiss and their lips brushed against each other, it felt so right just like the last ones. but this one, had something more to it. it felt like goodbye.  
  
-------- should I continue?------ or end it at this?------ it's up to you guys to decide... 


	7. snapped

Anakin doesn't know how long he has been walking around for. Possibly an hour or two. or more, he simply doesn't know. He was so sure, so sure that his heart wasn't lying to him. Padme was the embodiment of everything pure, good, everything he ever wanted in his life. He would have died for her, if she would have to ask him to give up anything and he means anything. He would have. and now there is only one thing left to do..  
  
Padme doesn't know how long she has been wondering around for. Today's event plays out in her head over and over again. The way Anakin smiled at her. The way he looks at her and somehow he is letting her know that she is the most beautiful thing in the world and there is nothing else he would rather look at. She remember the nights when she used to cry about and how Anakin's shoulders will always be there. It felt so good. to be heard and to have a person there who really wants to hear her. Now she thinks back, to every time Anakin leaves when Bail shows up, is not because he doesn't want to be the third wheel, it's that he can't bare the sight of her and Bail together. How that must have killed him. Anakin was probably her favorite person in the world and now he is gone. Why is she so stupid, she doesn't even know what's holding her back. Why can't she just tell him how she felt, well maybe because she didn't know until now.  
  
"Padme!" Someone from a distance screams. "Anakin?" Her heart leap when she thought it was Anakin, but it wasn't. "WHERE IS ANAKIN!" Scott grips on tightly to her arms and shakes her "WHERE IS HE!" "I.. don't know" Padme half dazed and not making any eye contact with him in case he can see the tears collecting in her eyes. "The council just informed me that Anakin has accepted Mission A11!" Scott belts out. "ALONE!" Getting annoyed Padme shakes his hands off "yeah so! Anakin is a big boy he can do whatever the hell he wants." "Yes but this mission is practically SUICIDE! What have you done to him, you heartless monster. All he ever wanted was to be good to you, he worshipped you, and now with this huge blow about your wedding, no wonder he accepted it." She was even listening to Scott after she heard the word suicide, she broke down and fell on her knees and started to cry uncontrollably. What have she done, she just sent the love of her life to his grave. I guess this is really goodbye, forever. 


	8. reunited

It's been months and still no word on Anakin. Padme has done nothing since then; she locks herself in her room and searches every news holonet to see if there is any source that can reach him. All her friends can see her withering away and none of them have a clue why. Bail has been really supportive in the beginning in search of his best friend then he got tired of it and went about his way as if nothing has happened. Padme still search, and wait. every night she would cry herself to sleep, that is if she gets any sleep at all.  
  
Then suddenly that day came. Anakin is back! Although he is back in the hospital wing he is still back. Padme runs to the nearest shuttle that will take her to the Jedi Temple. She doesn't know how many people she has knocked into, all she knows is that she needs to go see Anakin and tell him how sorry she is and how much she loves him. The only thing Padme knows is that Anakin was found drifting in space in his battered up Starfighter.  
  
Critical Care  
  
Most of the people have already left. It's two in the morning and the medic doesn't think Anakin will wake up anytime soon. But that's fine by Padme; she will wait by his bed all her life if she has to. She walked over to his battle ridden clothes and tries to straighten them out for him. When she refolded his tunic, a picture fell out. She picked up the burnt out and wrinkled picture. it was a picture of him and Anakin by the clock tower. Her eyes swell up with tears. The joy of knowing Anakin still cares for her has taken over all her senses.  
  
"AHHHHH NO DON"T HURT HER!" Anakin screams as he shot straight up in bed. Then the pain in his spine pulls him right back down on the bed with one painful grunt.  
  
"Ani!" Padme cries and quickly puts the picture back in her pocket.. Then for a minute there were an uncomfortable silence. Nothing in the world could have prepared Padme for what Anakin is about to say.  
  
...  
  
"Who are you?" 


	9. forgotten?

Padme just stood there with her mouth dropped open. Just then a nurse bumps her out of the way shouting "He is awake, he is awake!" She turns her attention to a bewildered Padme, "Excuse me, but we need to clear this room now." And with that, Padme is once again separated from Anakin. The check up took only thirty minutes but to Padme it felt like an eternity.  
  
The doctors finally came out of the room. By now, there were about half dozen by-standers, made up of Jedi, Padme, and a couple of others. "He has a few bumps and bruises and a huge gash on his left upper backside. We checked everything out and he seems to be fine, just a little shaken up and a mile case of head trauma" The whole room breathes a sign of relief. Visitors flood the room and Anakin seems to be all right. He smiles at everyone politely and gives the "I am okay, don't worry about me" nod. He remembers almost everyone in the room, yet for the life of him he has no idea who that girl standing by his bedside was. All he knows is that he can't take his eyes off of her. Either from curiosity, or the fact that she has the most beautiful look when she seems worry.  
  
When everyone finally leave Anakin lets out a breath that he has been holding onto for a longtime, and unknowingly places his hand over his heart as if he was looking for something. Then his door cracks open and the mysterious girls popped her head in. "Hi." Anakin mutters, it felt as though someone has taken his heart out and replaced it with lead.  
  
"Anakin?" "Yes? Can I help you?" Padme stands there with a horrified expression on her face. "You don't recognize me?" Anakin wracks his brain, yet he can't seem to put his finger on it. "Should I?" "We were really close." Padme sits herself at the end of his bed and places her hand on his. Anakin can feel a shooting pain that ran across the right side of his brain. "Ahhh" Anakin squeezes his eyes shut and yanked his hand away he grabs onto his own hair and pulls on it. "I am sorry, but my head is hurting a lot can you go fetch me a doctor?" "Yeah of course" and Padme runs out of the room looking for a doctor.  
  
After Anakin is asleep Padme asks the doctor, "What's wrong with him, he can't seem to remember who I am." "Hmm, that's odd since there is no sign of amnesia. Let alone SELECTIVE amnesia" "Well whatever it is he can't remember a thing about me" Padme cries.  
  
"We will have to keep an eye on him then." The doctor replies and walks away. Padme looks at Anakin through the window and whispers. "Come back to me." 


	10. headaches

Anakin doesn't know why but every time he tries to remember anything about that girl his head feels like it's splitting in half. He tries to recall events leading up to his return but it always fades off with a image of a blurred figure saying "I will wait for you, always."  
  
Anakin gets up and put on a bathrobe. It's about time he get some fresh air. He opened the door and outside his room he sees the same girl that causes all his headaches sitting outside his door. Padme gets up when Anakin walks over to her. He truly towers over her, for the first time, she feels an awkward fog that surrounds her and Anakin. "Have you been here for long?" Anakin asks. "No, I just got here and I was about to knock on your door" Anakin places his hand on the sofa seat and feels that it's warm. He gently smiles, "That's a lie, you have been here for a while." Padme blushes for being exposed. "Am I really worth the wait?"  
  
"I will wait for you, always." Padme replies half laughing. "What did you say?" Anakin quickly grabbed her hands. This gesture caused both of them to blush. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to." Anakin puts his hands behind his back like a little boy caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "Anakin. Did you honestly forget everything about me?" This question hurts so badly that Padme can't even look him in the eye. Anakin replies with grief, "Yes, but I really want to remember." "It's ok, I know we can work this out." "Hopefully"  
  
"Not hopefully, I know we can, I promise." And with that Padme reached out for Anakin's hand and they strolled towards the gardens.  
  
  
  
The gardens were as beautiful as Anakin could remember. Yet he can't keep his eyes off of his escort to have enough time to enjoy the sights. He wants to know everything about her. They talked for hours, and images start to reappear to him. Just blurs of course, since anything more than that gives him a migraine. Anakin remembers moving his mouth but he is not very sure what came out of it. He is completely at awe. The two were so into each other that before they know it the sun has set and they can barely find their way back to the hospital. Finally they made it back to Anakin's room, Anakin can feel that things haven't been as uncomfortable as. damn. if only he can remember. Padme can feel the moment as well, this is it she thought. It's now or never, and she begins to lean in. Anakin doesn't know what to do except to reach out for her face. Just when Anakin closes his eyes and their lips inches away from each other. A shot of pain shoots up from a spot in his head down the front of his face and ends at his nose. Then he can feel something gathering. Padme senses the hesitation and opens her eyes. "Oh my gosh, you are bleeding." By the time she can manage to mutter those words, Anakin is having tons of blood draining out of him by the minute. "I'm ok." Anakin lies, feeling dizzy and topples over. "Let me help you." Padme reach down for him. But the closer she got the more painful the headaches were. "Argh.." Anakin swings his arms, he is losing all of his senses except pain receptors "Make it stop" now both of his hands are clutching his own head as if he is trying to keep it from exploding. The doctors and nurses finally responded to Anakin's cries arrives on the scene and carried him off. Padme sat by his bedside and dare not to leave just in case he wakes up. She can see that Anakin's forehead is gathering sweat. She gently dabs it off and then he can see Anakin's lips begin to move. "No. no.." he seems to be whispering at first and then it starts getting louder. "Stay away from me." Anakin shoots straight up and she tries to hold him down before he jumps off of his bed. Just then a girl opens the door. She has long sandy blonde hair and eyes that just captures ones' soul. When she sees the Anakin's condition she quickly jumps by his side and pushes Padme aside. "Hurry go get him water." Padme doesn't know how to answer her, for some strange reason Padme starts to head towards the door even though her heart is telling her not to leave Anakin's side. Just before she leaves she can hear the mysterious stranger say. "Everything is ok, my love, I am here." 


	11. Prelude

"You have to stay away from him." The mysterious blond commands. "What?? Who are you?" Padme now in extreme frustration. "I am Morgan, it's a long story, but if you want Anakin to be better you have to stay away from him." Morgan proceed to push Padme out. "Padme?" Anakin coughs and chokes on himself as blood triggers again.  
  
"Look, SEE WHAT I MEAN!" Morgan slams the door in Padme's face and runs back to tend to Anakin. Padme doesn't know what's going on but she can see through the window. She sees that Morgan places a hand on Anakin's head and a slight blue glow grows from her hand. Within seconds Anakin calms down and goes back to sleep.  
  
Morgan shuts the door behind her and is not surprised that Padme is still waiting for her at the door. "I demand an explaination." Padme says in a very strong tone. "You sure you are ready for it?" Morgan stares coldly into Padme's eyes, she has no idea what she has gotten herself into.  
  
Sorry that it's so short.. and the fact that I haven't updated in so long is. well terrible more to come I promise. 


	12. pain

"Anakin came to us… on a mission purely on rescue. He was supposed to rescue a really powerful magic user." Morgan whispers as if she is afraid to be overheard by some unforeseen force. "Magic?" Padme replies staring back at Morgan as if she is telling her some joke. Obviously this girl hit her head one too many time to believe in magic… it's some fable that one made up to entertain little kids. "Are you going to let me finish or not?" Morgan's stare can cut through diamond. "Well Anakin is really efficient and is very in tuned with the force. He rescued my teacher in no time and when my teacher asks what he wants in return not expecting a Jedi to actually accept this offer… To her surprise Anakin actually asked for something really terrible…he asked to have part of his memory erased, and if he ever remotely come close to remembering he wants himself to feel as though he is being torn apart so that subconsciously he would stay away." Padme is starting to click, the memory Anakin wants to forget must be her. Could it have been so bad that Anakin needs to erase her from his memory permanently? Padme silently wept.  
  
"well I don't know, but judging from his violent reactions when he is around you I must say you are the star of his memory that was erased." Morgan said sarcastically. "That doesn't explain why Anakin comes back to us half dead." Padme questions trying to poke holes in her story so that she doesn't have to believe a word of this non sense. "Well I don't know how that came about as well. All I know is that Anakin was fine when he left us and then I hear news of his terrible shape when he returned so I asked my teacher if I could come see him and she said I could and to protect him." Morgan replies. "From what???" Padme can feel her blood boiling. "you." 


	13. determined

Soooo sorry for the lack of updating. I just assumed people stopped caring about the story. I kinda want to start a new one and just leave this one up to people's imagination. Just that I haven't written about this for so long, the original plot points have escaped me completely….  
  
"What do you mean!!! Me?" Padme screams. She is losing control of her temper.   
  
"I mean exactly what I said, Anakin choose to have your removed from his life and that part of him that loves… or loved" – Loved… Padme thought, past tense, nothing cuts more than to know someone wants to bury you in the past so deeply that they would seek out magic to have you removed. "well as I was saying," Morgan breathes out sensing Padme's short attention span. "Anakin has that side of him locked away, and buried reeeeeeeeally deep down in him. Now all the blood and headaches is just him having internal struggles. The current Anakin has no recollection of you, but the one inside is either fighting to keep it that way, or fighting to let it break out.   
  
Padme has no idea what to say to that. All this haven't really sunk in yet. She picked herself up and walked out of the room, she passed by Anakin's room and there he lies so peacefully, not more fits. She can give Anakin this peace and quiet. All she has to do is leave him and let him live his perfect life as if he had never met her. Anakin Skywalker, practically a demi-god, and looks to back that up. She stops and presses her head against the glass. Anakin… her finger traces his face on the window… my Ani, the one person that loved her like no other has ever loved someone.   
  
"So, er.. are you and Anakin together?" Padme asks as she can hear Morgan's steps approaching.  
  
"Is that all you can care about right now?" Morgan never thought much of Padme, how could someone tear out such a genuine heart, then step on it, then step on it some more and pretend to not know about the hurt she caused.   
  
She lets out a huge sigh and decide what she needed to do, for her sake and his…"Break out of it Anakin, please, I have changed… I really have… please come back to me" she breathes under her breath. 


	14. Bitterly

DarthAtika: Wow I totally suck I know… but the good news is that I made medical school! so all that hard-work and sudden disappearance from my guilty pleasure has paid off… it's so weird to see something I started back in high-school to still linger around, let me continue my dragged out tale…

In the hospital… Anakin is dreaming…

I think my heart shattered that moment, when you told me that things can never ever and forever be. I have lost the part of me that meant so much to me. We could have had it all together. Rumors are spreading of about the incident, I don't really care because nothing can hurt me more than the way you hurt me. I drag my feet through the hallways, what used to be easy does not seem so easy anymore. I start to doubt myself; all my confidence and pride seem to have up and leave me all at one go. I am a fragment of what I used to be. The swagger turned into a stagger and my assertive tone turned into a stumbling stutter.

The person that looks back at me in the bathroom mirror is someone that I hate. I hated myself, for not being good enough for you to love me like you used to. I punched the mirror and shards of glass scrapped my knuckles. When the mirror broke, something in me snapped. I realize I am only left with two choices. I either let myself go completely, or I can pick myself back up and make you regret for not choosing me. I will make you realize that you are nothing without me.

Revenge never tasted so sweet…


	15. Somewhere the Clock is ticking

Magic was clearly not powerful enough. Not strong enough to make him stop loving her. Anakin is lying there in bed with every single memory intact and every single emotion intact. He can mostly only remember the hurt though, and trust him the hurt is enough to break down any man. He stares blankly at the hospital walls. What is he supposed to do? There are really only two choices. One, believe Padme when she says that she has changed, he really has no idea what happened since the day he left and he wasn't away for too long. Just two weeks. Maybe she didn't accept Bail's offer maybe she picked him over his best friend…. The doctors pushed through the door to his room and broke his chain of thoughts.

Padme hears of the news that Anakin woke up and quickly gathered her things and ran from the cafeteria to Anakin's room. She ran all the way running through her head with things to say to him, things to explain to him. She abruptly stops at the giant glass window that looks down into Anakin's room. She can see the top of his head and he is definitely sitting up which is a wonderful sign. She has decided to ignore Morgan's crap, she and Anakin should be together, she didn't know it with certainty before but at least she is certain now. Just when she was about to turn around he ran into a family face.

"Padme!" Bail said assertively. "I was looking all over for you" Grabbing both her shoulders.

"Bail! What are you doing here?" She asks "I can't talk right now, I have to go see Anakin."

"Woah hang on a sec, I just spoke to his doctor they are going in there to check up on him to make sure things are ok, we can go in after that." He said rubbing his hands protectly along her upper arms. He pulls her in for a warm hug. She sank in his arms, the emotion torment was too much to bare and she finds herself finally collapsing underneath the guilt and the weight of things.

Anakin looked up from his bed just in time as the doctors continue to examine him. He saw his best friend, completely in love, hugging the girl that Anakin loved.


	16. Over my Head

Everything checked out and Anakin is fine. The doctors couldn't for the life of them figured out what caused all that so they told Anakin to report to them as soon as he can if similar things occur. Anakin sat staring blankly at the machines that are still hooked up to him. Memories flood back to him and he is still trying to understand it all. Although the whole gong-show only happened a month ago but he can't help but feel that he is a different person now, looking at the situation in a different light. The door slid open and in comes Padme charging towards him.

"Oh Ani!" Padme collapses into him. He can feel goose bumps all over his arms and a slight tingle that was all too familiar. Bail was a couple paces behind her and he comes in and puts a firm pat on Anakin's shoulder.

"Welcome back bro" He said with genuine care in his tone. Anakin smiles and swallows the lump that was in his throat.

"So did you get into trouble while I was gone" Anakin casually replies. After all he did run out and never explained himself to his long time friend. Bail smiles back and can't help but notice Padme's dramatic display of attention.

"Sweetie is everything ok?" Bail asks and rests his reassuring hand on Padme's back. He can feel that something is off. Padme is less receptive to him she seems a bit more distant. Bail is famous for being self centered but he is not an idiot. "Am I missing something here?" Bail asks hoping that he is just being over sensitive. 

"No"

"Yes"

Both Anakin and Padme said at the same time. Bewildered Anakin looked at Padme, he had to think fast how is he going to fix this problem. Luckily the paging system went off and Bail was paged to the front desk with an urgent message. Bail looks at them and said "We are going to talk about this when I get back" Padme nods acknowledging his and continues to breathe in as much Anakin as she could. Anakin has to think quickly he wishes that he had more time to think this through. What is he going to do? Technically Padme has no idea that he remembers all the stuff that happened before, so he can continue to play dumb.

"You ok Padme?" Anakin asks in his most carefree tone.

"Yes, I am just so glad that you are ok" Padme breathes a sigh of relieve. "I lost you once I don't want to lose you again"

"Lost me once? I don't get it. We have just met" Anakin still have control over his tone.

"Ani, I have to tell you something." She looks up into his baby blues and gently slipped in hands in-between his. She is a little surprised to see that he is not squirming in pain but she is definitely not going to question it. "We know each other from before, albeit briefly, but we know each other better than anyone else in this universe and ones beyond" She searches his eyes for some form of recollection but they are filled with puzzlement.

"How can this be, I don't know you, I don't remember you" Anakin replied with a hint of residual anger from all the hurt he felt before. Wounds heal but they turn into scars. He will never be able to shake off those scars. He can feel the love pouring out of Padme. Anakin can certainly be the bigger man and just accepts her. It is clear to see that Bail and Padme are done and what Anakin witnessed earlier was simply Bail not knowing what the situation was. However a part of him still questions Padme's intention. She can discard him so readily before she can easily do it again. Does he really know who she is? For all he knows he could have dreamt up a perfect soul mate and just projected onto this gorgeous creature. She was everything to the old Anakin the question is, is she still everything to the new Anakin… Padme continues to stare into Anakin's eyes and without thinking she leaned in and gently plants a kiss on Anakin's lips. Shocked Anakin doesn't know how to react but all the doubt washed away, her smells takes over, he wraps his arms around her and together they breathe each other in and hungrily kiss each other.

Bail walks hastily to the reception area. What in the name of all that's good is going on? He knows that he hasn't been there for Padme recently due to his father's failing health. However one can assume that it's a perfectly logical excuse. Dying father, crying girlfriend… Any decent person would have made the choice Bail did. He waited at the reception for his message impatiently. He fidgets and his eyes dance around the desk until something catches his attention. It was the monitoring camera screens and in it, is what seems to be long lost love rediscovering one another. The only problem is that one of them is his girlfriend.


End file.
